This invention pertains to new and improved quick release fasteners and to a new and improved manner of securing parts of them to the ends of belts. On occasion these fasteners are referred to as buckles.
The fact that both the terms "fastener" and "buckle" can be used in describing a structure in accordance with this invention indicates that there is a degree of confusion and inconsistence in the manner in which these two terms are used. Various other terms such as "clasp" can also be used to designate structures falling within the scope of this disclosure. This ambiguity in connection with the meaning of mechanical terms is characteristic of much mechanical terminology. Presumably this is a result of the gradual expansion and change of technology over a prolonged time period.
Seldom is such a time period as long as it is in connection with the field of the present invention. In all probability the initial fasteners or clasps used predate recognized civilization when they were used in order to hold skins, straps or whatever in a desired relationship. In spite of the incredibly long duration of the field of the invention it is believed that a need still exists for new and improved fasteners or buckles of the type to which this invention pertains. More specificially it is considered that there exists a need for fasteners of a type as herein described which can be inexpensively manufactured, which can be easily used to attach to ends such as the ends of a belt and which may be easily and conveniently released as desired.